DarkStar Arc
by souls
Summary: A dark power thought destroyed escapes from a possible future in search of renegades and the power to remake the present.
1. A Dark Star Rising

**__**

A DARK STAR RISING

By souls & simon magus

__

souls_cry2000@yahoo.com

* * *

****

[Disclaimer: _Generation X_ and other recognizable _Marvel_ characters are the property of _Marvel Comics_. _Renegade X_ and all others are a ã of my associate and myself.]

**Denotes Telepathic speech ~~ Denotes Machine speech ## Denotes Thoughts

* * *

****

September 7,1999--10:15 PM EST

A lady sits musing over her computer as she updates the schools student records. The look on her face conveys the no nonsense manner in which she governs her school. She rubs her neck and removes the jacket to reveal white leather bodice the kind you'd only see on a dominatrix. This fits the personality of the lady known as Emma Frost. Also known as the White Queen in some inner circles.

"Computer display Mutant files Index numbers 047, 048, and 013."

****

~~ Accessing now ~~

****

NAME: 

Cypress, Johny ****

CALL SIGN: 

Reality ****

AGE: 

9 ****

NATIONALITY: 

American ****

EYES: 

Hunter green w/ blue pupils ****

HAIR: 

Blonde ****

PHYSICAL MUTATIONS: 

Eye coloration ****

MUTANT ABILITY: 

Reality manipulation

Psionic explosions

Phase shifting (can transport objects of varying sizes)

Telepathy

Heightened intelligence* ****

MUTANT RATING: 

Alpha Class **[It's fairly rare for a mutant of this age to be able to utilize them effectively.]** ****

PARENT(S): 

Dr. Ben Cypress, Mathematics

Dr. Kay Cypress, Astrophysics (Status: MIA) 

****

[Classification: Mutant(s)] ****

*Notes: 

Subject's mind works 20 seconds ahead of normal reality making him a natural precog. I believe with further study and concentration his precog. abilities could reach a point where he can focus it farther ahead in time. This ability has already given him ultra enhanced thought and reflex patterns. ****

NAME: 

Tsang, Selina ****

CALL SIGN: 

Astral Kat ****

AGE: 

12 ****

NATIONALITY: 

Japanese-American ****

EYES: 

Multicolored no pupils ****

HAIR: 

Platinum w/ black streaks ****

PHYSICAL MUTATIONS: 

Eye coloration

Translucent bio-molecular claws

Can morph into a feline shaped ethereal being of solid light ****

MUTANT ABILITY: 

Astral projection

Astral travel (bio-location)

****

[Claws aid in astral travel. They can effectively cut through anything especially the fabric of reality.]

Telepathy/Telekinesis ****

MUTANT RATING: 

Alpha Class ****

PARENT(S): 

Dr. Fuong Tsang, Astronomy (Status: MIA)

****

[Classification: Mutant(s)] ****

*Notes: 

Selina and Johny's parents are still missing, as are their colleagues. Rumors are that they were all kidnapped and sent to Genosha. Although they all could have been caught up in the backwash from a portal created when Selina and Johny's powers reacted with each other's transporting them here. ****

~~ Loading file on Mutant designated call sign: Jubilee ~~

****

NAME: 

Lee, Jubilation ****

CALL SIGN: 

Jubilee ****

AGE: 

15 ****

NATIONALITY: 

Chinese-American; Southern California ****

EYES: 

Blue (Sapphire) ****

HAIR: 

Black w/maroon streaks ****

PHYSICAL MUTATIONS: 

None ****

MUTANT ABILITY: ****

~~ Updating previous file on subject Jubilee ~~

Can send out a cascade of sparks enveloping her body. If she concentrates enough, she can achieve flight.

Instead of just the flow of sparks from her fingers, she can strengthen the power output from her fingertips to become solid beams of plasma (Energy output is near the nuclear range).

~~ Mutant progress report complete ~~

Latent Telepathic ability ****

MUTANT RATING: 

Alpha Class ****

PARENT(S): 

****

*Notes: 

Jubilation has come along way since our first meeting. I just wish she could acquire a bit of maturity. 

As the letters fill the screen they are encrypted and placed into the Academy's database. Unknown to her is that her eyes are not just seeing the information. In fact it never reaches the data storage unit. It is all being consumed by a derelict at the edge of the Academy. If anyone had dared to look closer, they would have noticed the vacant stare coming from the mutants intense purple eyes. The body rises as the electronic avatar returns to its shell of a body.

# The Mistress will be pleased.#

Energy erupts from his eyes striking a transformer and blacking out the nearby houses. The discharge continues surging to the ground forming a whirlpool. He steps in laughing as he sinks down into the chasm of electron flux. It disappears as if it never was.

"HAYSEED!!! IF YOU DON'T TURN THAT DOWN I'M GONNA PAFF IT TO THE MOON!!!"

The crackling and popping of low-grade explosives follow Jubilee's voice. Selina is jarred awake and outta her hammock by a large crash.

#You know a lot can go through your mind as you plummet 7 feet. I wonder what's for breakfast.#

****

--In the Kitchen—

Johny sits at the table eating a bowl of cereal. He abruptly stops and stares at where Sean Cassidy, Headmaster at Xavier's School for the Gifted, is standing.

"Mr. Cassidy!"

"Yes Lad?!"

"Sir, It would be in your best interests to come and stand beside me."

Sean not questioning the boy named Reality, steps over beside him. As Sean moves a green tear appears followed by the sound of something being ripped. With a jerk Selina jumps through landing on all fours. She rises demorphing from her feline form.

"What's for breakfast? Any Sugar Bombs left?"

"Gel yuir gonna hafta warn me befur ye does that."

"Hey Johny!"

"Salutations 'Lina. It is an honor to have you grace us with your presence. Although Mr. Cassidy is correct. You must give us ample warning before popping in. You wouldn't want to land on one of us or worse eviscerate us with those claws of yours."

"Johny tone down on the wordage will ya." Jubilee says as she bounds into the room followed by Paige, Everett, and Angelo.

An image of Artie, Leech, Franklin, Penance, Selina, and Johny all gathered around the tree house enters Johny's mind.

**Hey Lina aren't we supposed to go to the Biosphere to see Artie and the others?**

**Yeah, I almost forgot.**

Selina reaches over Jubilee's shoulder and grabs a hand full of Sugar Bombs before She and Johny phase shift to the Biosphere.

**Sean!!!**

**Yes, Em.**

**I need to see you in my office immediately.** The tone of Emma's telepathic summons held the edge of distress that could only mean something is extremely wrong.

"I wonder what's up with Ms. Frost to have Mr. Cassidy leaving in such a hurry." Everett says through a mouthful of Sugar Bombs.

****

September 8, 1999--4:00 PM EST

The atmosphere in the office was tainted by the shock Sean felt at hearing the cause of Emma's distress.

"What doya mean the files are missin?"

"It means that the computer has been compromised. All files pertaining to Generation-X and other mutants designated for enrollment, at this school, are missing."

"That dinnae sound good."

"It gets worse. I contacted Xavier earlier about the school's backup system. It seems that all files on many of the X-Groups are missing."

"But how . . ."

"Charles has Forge and Beast looking into it now. In the meantime I think that the students could benefit from a few extra training sessions."

"I agree." Says Sean.

**Children report to the Biosphere immediately for training drills.**

Thirty Minutes later in the Biosphere. The students huddled together.

"I wonder what Frosty's got stuffed in her bra for us today." Says a not to thrilled Jubilee.

**I heard that Miss. Lee. For that comment I want a five page essay on 1000 uses for a brassiere.**

"Ah Man!"

"I want ye ta pair off into three teams. Team one'll be Jubilee, Astral Kat, and Reality. Team two'll be Synch, Chamber, and Husk. Team three'll consist of M, Skin, and Gaia. Emma and I'll be monitorin your progress from the control room."

"Each team was grouped accordingly to work on certain aspects of their powers. Team one is to work on focused detonations, concentration, and team power utilization. Team two was grouped to work on strategy. Due to your body make-ups, team three, you have been grouped to work on stealth and evasion."

"The purpose is to capture the other teams flag. When the first flag is captured the opposing side will stand down. The two remaining teams will do battle for the remaining flag." The teams disperse throughout the Danger Grotto.

**Jubilee**

**Hunh!!!**

**Johny's settin up a psi-link between us.**

**Kewl! Hey Johny can you feel out where the others are?**

**I am attempting to obtain their location at this very moment. Aha! Team two is the closest to us they're about two yards away.**

**Hey Kat let's give em a little surprise** She flashes a conspiratorial smile at Astral Kat. 

**What do you have in mind guys?**

"Like first we hide out here while Kat rips us a portal. Then I'll charge up somethin resemblin a concussion grenade . . ."

"And I'll wrap it in Brain Juice and surround it with a distortion field."

#Selina sits in the bushes laughing at Johny's pet name for his power. He and Emma had had a long discussion over his power's name. Johny turned around and asked Emma what kinda name would she give to a force that by all scientific knowledge and known mutant genetics shouldn't really exist.#

"Hey Kat this is no time to get katatonic." Jubilee yells.

"Let's do it then" Selina screeches back as she morphs and cuts a deep gash in the fabric of reality while Jubilee and Johny pour streams of energy into the pulsating gap.

They are so caught up in what they're doing that they miss the telepathic tingle of team three as they skulk up behind them. As they turn to face the opposing team their lack of concentration allows the distortion to deteriorate and the plasma and psionic energy to detonate within the edges of the portal. Both teams stop and stare in amazement, as the rip becomes a swirling vortex spewing electric discharges everywhere. The cyclonic action pulls the three dazed members of team one into the rip shooting a backwash of chronal energy across the inside of the Danger Grotto.

****

--ELSETIME—

#Oohhhhhh! Ummmm! What the heck hit me?#

Selina shifts rolling over onto her back staring up at a bleak cloudy sky. As she continues her gaze falls upon two still forms lying at the bottom of the hill she's resting on. The sun beats down on her as she crawls across the arid hilltop and tumbles over the edge breaking her ribs. Through half-closed eyes and the pain erupting from her ribs she recognizes the bodies of Jubilee and Johny. Selina sends a telepathic probe out to her fallen comrades.

**Johny?!! Jubilee?!! Are you alright?**

**If you call an elephant tap-dancing on your brain alright.** Jubilee replies flippantly. 

**Hey Johny you alive over there?**

**In my present physical state I wish I weren't.** Johny replies.

Their blood chills as the sound of another person invades their thoughts.

**DISPENSE WITH THE EMOTIONAL CHATTER!!! YOU ARE TO COME WITH US OR YOU SHALL BE EXECUTED HERE AND NOW.**

Jubilee looks up to the source of the telepathic command. A blue haired lady in black and gray armor stands poised to make good of her threat and sporting a commanding smirk that only Emma Frost would respect and appreciate. Jubilee rises. Not willing to go out without a fight she charges towards the lady only to be dropped two feet from her by a purple beam that instantly paralyzes her. Jubilee blinks her eyes clearing the sand from them only to see a black boot and then the swirling of darkness.

****

A FEW HOURS LATER

Jubilee awoke bloody and bruised strapped to a chair. She kept her eyes closed except for a small slit and surveyed the room. She saw three people to her left and right.

#Think Jubes think! How am I gonna get outta here. Let's see how bout . . .#

A voice rang out of nowhere. A voice made up of many voices.

**It wouldn't work young one and you'd be dead within a matter of minutes.**

#Just great Jubes 6 telepaths to deal with.#

**Count again young one.** With this thought out of nowhere appeared 3 more sets of telepaths wearing black robes. **There are more here than you can hope to fool. Be truthful with us young one and you will not be harmed much. Shall we begin**

"Do I have a choice?!" Jubilee spat back.

**NO!** replies the disembodied voice.

A tide of psionic energy pours through her mind and with it every thought and secret gathered over the course of her life. They all drain out of her head like water threw a sieve. Rolling and boiling projecting a picture of her life before the group of mind witches. Pain cascades throughout Jubilee's body until it bursts forth.

#**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!**#

The scream burns a fire trail through the whole psi-spectrum. Johny, Selina, and every psi-sensitive being within a hundred miles hold their heads as they hear Jubilee's screams. They continue for the better part of an hour before they abruptly stop. Johny and Selina huddle in the corner of their cell as the doors creaks open. An almost lifeless Jubilee is dumped like a sack of potatoes on the floor. Three guards rush in to collect Johny from Selina's grasp. They jerk him up and drag him out the door.

"Jubes you okay?! Jubes?" Selina continues frantically to rouse her.

"Uhhhhhmmm!" a low groan escapes her lips as she rises on her elbow in the dark. Selina moves towards her and pulls her back to the corner.

#Poor Jubes. What did they do to ya?#

"Jubes SNAP OUTTA IT!" 

"'ey ladies keep da noise down I'm try'na die in piece 'ere." says a gruff voice from the opposite corner of the cell. Selina squints trying to get a better look at the other prisoner. The darkness melts away as Selina's night vision kicks into overdrive. A pair of red rimmed eyes glares back at her outta the darkened corner.

" So whatcha in 'ere for?"

"Collapsing in a public wasteland, bub. What's ya name?" Jubilee's weak voice says as it pierces the darkness.

"Tre . . ."

"JUBES YOU'RE AWAKE?!" an excited voice interjects.

"Tremere. David Tremere."

"Jubes they took Johny."

"They took yuir friend to the Council. E'll be receivin the same treatment as ye did."

"I guess it's up to us to go an get em Lina."

"'Ey hon befo'e ye try anythin from the mutant bag o tricks. Dere's somethin ye be needin to know. The rooms inhibited 'gainst any mutant temper tantrums."

"That means I can't morph Jubes."

"Hey Dave. Why are you in here anyway?"

"Oh nothin really. Just a wee bit o terrorism. As for gettin out my friends should be 'ere any moment."

**KEEP DREAMING!** a commanding voice says within the minds of the captives.

The door opens revealing the lady that threatened to execute Jubilee, Reality and Kat the day before.

"Adrianna, when my friends come Rufio will personally rip your cold black hear t outta yuir chest YOU SADISTIC WENCH."

She screeches as she backhands him. "THERE'S ONLY TWO THINGS YOU MAY CALL ME LADY ADRIANNA OR MISTRESS YOU IMPUDENT DOG!!!"

She moves aside and allows the guards to bring in an exhausted and bruised looking Johny. As he hits the ground his eyes flutter open and fall on Selina and Jubilee. His eyes have glazed over as if his mind no longer resides in his body.

"THANK YOU MISS. LEE THE INFORMATION YOU AND YOUR FRIEND JOHNY PROVIDED WAS INTERESTING BUT A BIT OUT DATED. TO BAD YOU'VE OUTGROWN YOUR USE TO ME SO YOU AND YOUR CELLMATES DIE AT DAWN. TREMERE IT WILL BE A PLEASURE TO FINALLY GET RID OF YOU. AS FOR YOUR FRIENDS IF THEY DO DECIDE TO SHOW UP THEY CAN JOIN YOU." She exits the room but her words echo through their minds like one of Banshee's sonic blasts.

Johny moves over to the corner and starts rocking back and forth staring into space eyes unblinking.

"JOHNY?!" Lina's worried voice echoes off the dirty walls. At that moment alarms start wailing all over the place.

"What's goin on?"

"Move 'way from the walls." A raspy voice says outta nowhere. Suddenly the wall beside Jubilee starts sparkling falls in on itself and blasts out in every direction.

"Patrick ya came."

"Of course David me lad. Couldna leave me mate behind now cans I."

"Well no but ye took yuir bloody time 'bout didn ya."

With the power dampeners down Jubes detonates the molecules in the outer wall turning it dust. "LET'S GO ALREADY." Jubes says scooping up Johny on the run.

"PHWEWWW!!!" Pat whistles taking a look at what's left of the wall. "'Eh Dave ye sure can pick em."

Jubes looks for Lina in the confusion outside the gates. A rip forms. Lina enlarges the rip allowing the others to step in and they disappear leaving a group of stunned guards and an infuriated Adrianna in their wake.

****

A SHORT TIME LATER AND MILES AWAY

A green line forms a hole in the midst of a valley. Five figures immerge as it seals itself shut.

"So lass you'n yuir pals got names?"

Jubilee opens her mouth but Lina speaks first. "I'm Astal Kat, but you can call me Kat. This here is Reality and over there is Jubilee." She motions to the Asian girl sitting on a rock pulling a pebble outta her shoe. Jubilee looks up to notice that Pat and Dave are now staring at her with eyes full of awe but her thoughts on the catatonic nine year old in Lina's arms.

"We needta get back and speak wit Rufio. Kat exactly 'ow far can you travel through them rips o yuirs? If'n ya can, we needta be 20 miles due West o 'ere."

"No sweat!" KRRRRRRRRRRIIIIPPPPPPPPP! Reality splits in to and they vanish once more.

* * *

****

DANGER GROTTO—September 8,1999--4:40 PM EST

Emma's concern was becoming apparent. Sean scoured the Grotto from the air for any sign of the missing team members.

**Sean any sign of them from your position?**

**Not a sign o 'em. The others have'n seen hide nor hair of 'em.. They may be . . .**

A loud explosion followed by a large swirling blue vortex of chronal energy cuts off Sean and Emma's communication. Four figures plummet to the ground. Synch and Husk are first on the scene as they try to extinguish and absorb the excess energies scorching the vegetation.

**Synch; Husk get them all to Med.-Lab I on the double.** Emma shouts through the telepathic link.

In Med.-Lab I—A nervous Banshee paced back and forth as Dr. Henry McCoy better known as the Beast busied himself checking the vital signs of each of the individuals.

"So Hank wats wrong wit the children?" He asks with a distressed look on his face.

"Exhaustion, nutrient deficiency, and a few cuts and bruises. The IV's should help revitalize their systems. They should be awake soon."

"Any thoughts on what happened to 'em."

"None. We will just have to be patient until one of them comes around."

Jubilee tosses back and forth and is once again still.

"Em are you reading anything."

**I don't feel anything coming from Johny. I can sense very strong shielding on the others.** Emma begins concentrating her probes deeper passing through the top layer of shields and stops as she senses that she is being pushed outta Jubilee's mind with extreme force. Emma stumbles with the force of the blow.

**NO TRESPASSING!!!** a loud voice broadcasts to the three adults. Beast and Banshee help Emma up.

**Watch out!** Emma thoughtcasts to Beast and Banshee. Three knives have started advancing toward them with such force that they pass threw the wall striking the one behind it. Their jaw drops as they look up to see who their assailant is. Jubilee stands poised with three more knives in her hand. The other three are taking up positions behind her. Kat has dropped to all fours with claws extended and a feral look in her once gentle eyes. Johny is floating above the bed the haunted look in his eyes dims as his eyes burn with a bright hunter green glow. David leans against the wall watching the scene and talking to himself it looks but an unknown creature begins to detach himself from the wall. The figure takes up guard directly beside Jubes.

"What's wrong wit ye lass? Ye know we aren't gonna hurt ya." Sean has never seen Jubilee so focused and yet so confused at the same time. He can see she is calming down but the edge is still there.

"Sean?! Tell that Mind Witch to stay outta my head. She won't find anything she'll like in there."

"Now Miss. Lee you . . ."

#Later Emma. Remember the gel almost took our head off with those knives.#

"What happened to all of you when you were sucked into that portal and who are . . .?" Sean inquires but is interrupted by the shadow person.

"Comman . . ." the living shadow begins. 

"We will all talk later Shadow Dancer but I think that Emma and Sean would like to talk to Kat, Shock, and I."

**Don't worry guys Jubes knows what she's doing. Why don't you re-familiarize yourselves with the grounds.** Shadow Dancer steps over to David joining with him and walks out of the room without a word.

* * *

****

September 7,1999--9:50 PM EST

The skulking form of Hard Drive immerges from a portal outside the perimeter of Xavier's School for the Gifted. As he steps to the gate his body collapses as an avatar of pure energy studies all the electric systems in the school allowing him to construct a diagram of everything. 

#_HMMMMMMM!!!!! WHAT'S THAT? MUTANT ENROLLMENT, MUTANT ACQUISITION FILES . . .GENX MUTANT POWER PROGRESS REPORT. INTERESTING. AND IT'S BEING UPDATED ALSO. PAYDIRT!#_

****

A Few Minutes Later

The body rises as the electronic avatar returns to its shell of a body. Energy erupts from his eyes striking a transformer and blacking out the nearby houses. The discharge continues surging to the ground forming a whirlpool. He steps in laughing as he sinks down into the chasm of electron flux. It disappears as if it never was.

* * *

****

September 8,1999--10:15 PM EST

As soon as the two left Shock and the others phase shifted to the sitting room.

"Johny says this should be a perfect place to hold a council of inquiries." Lina gave the explanation for the sudden shift.

"Jubilation, what's wrong with Johny? I can't sense any of you but there's a sense that your minds are there but Johny's different there's no mental echo at all. He also hasn't spoken to anyone verbally which is odd"

"He's been that way ever since we got out . . ." Lina stops realizing that she's said too much.

Sean catches it. "Got outta where lass. Jubilee?"

Jubilee stops picking her nails with her knife and takes a deep breath. "The portal we opened earlier today turned out to be chrono-varient. We phase shifted forward. I don't know how many years but things were pretty bad it could be the future or just an alternate reality. Who knows? When we got there we got detained for a bit. We spent the last three years with a group of mutants. Is that enough?"

Emma cocks an eyebrow at Jubilee. "You said you were detained. Who detained you? And for how long?"

"That's not important. What's important is . . ." Jubilee stops. "Are you sure?" Jubilee starts speaking to the far wall. Emma notices the shadow being standing in the corner and becomes startled. "Don't be embarrassed Frost. Shadow Dancer will never show up on any telepathic scan. He would be what most would consider dead. When his abilities manifested they altered him into a wraith like being that neither eats nor sleeps his mind is outta synch with everything around him making it nearly impossible to scan his mind without his knowledge or detect him."

"Lass what did he haveta say?" As he asks this the look on Jubilee's face tells him he really doesn't want to know the answer to that question.

"It appears we've been followed, Commander." Sean and Emma look on Jubilee with questioning eyes but no answer is forth coming.

* * *

****

September 8,1999--10:15 PM EST

Soul Assassin and Nightshade kneel before Lady Adrianna better known to her victims as Despair. The shadows ripple as she moves through the darkened thrown room. They cringe from the icy smile playing cross her lips the stolen equipment's lights cast an eerie blue sheen across her chalky white skin. Her eyes pierce the hearts of her minions.

"Speak Darius." Adrianna motions to Soul Assassin to rise. 

"My Queen. All intelligence on this period has been updated. We also now know the exact location of the renegades and their disciples. Shall we attempt capture?"

"NO. Our first act is to begin creation of a new Darkstar Council. Nightshade!"

"Yes Milady."

"The information that Hard Drive obtained is invaluable. We have files on many of our allies. Your mission is to summon those you can, those that are willing, and any you see fit. The others you may dispatch in your own way and at your own discretion."

"Thank you Milady. I shall enjoy this." A cruel and malicious smirk falls upon her as murderous thoughts fill her brain.

* * *

****

September 9,1999—7:30 AM EST

The kitchen was full of noise as Skin, Husk, and Synch entered the kitchen. They were surprised to find the unknown stranger sitting at the table.

#I wonder where he's from.# Husk walks over to a chair across from Tremere.

"It's nice to see ya'll up and around. So where ya from stranger? What happened ta Jubes and da othas" Paige says slipping into her accent. As M walks in she notices Paige sit down next to the stranger.

"Aren't ya tired gel?" Tremere asks removing his shades to reveal his pitch black eyes and pinhole of a pupil. All of a sudden Paige drifts off to sleep. Emma and Sean walk in and notice M staring at the pair.

"Tremere was it? That little trick was uncalled for." Sean cajoles.

"She was askin too many questions. The Comman . . ." Tremere begins.

Emma persists, "Why do you keep calling Jubilation that? And who followed you?"

"Alls I can say is that she'll tells ya in 'er own time and way."

****

IN THE BIOSPHERE—Jubilee sits sharpening her knives and thinking about what she's gonna do now. It's not the first time she's worried about a decision since assuming command of the group.

#I miss Rufio. Why did he have ta go in ahead of me? He knew that stinkin mind witch had it in for us especially him. What am I gonna do now? Emma's definitely gonna wanna know what went down, since there could be a threat to her school. I must do this my way but Emma and Sean are not gonna like it.#

Her thoughts are interrupted by two tingles at the back of her mind both seem to be stalking her. #It's play time.# Jubilee grins at the thought of a fight. She pulls her self up into the trees above making sure to mask her scent from the two tingles she had felt. All of a sudden everything in the forest got quiet. Jubes pulls a knife outta the hiding place in her sleeve. She jumps outta the tree falling straight toward her unsuspecting adversary. The figure turns flipping Jubes over onto her back. Jubilee is lost in the thrill of the hunt as she rotates igniting her powers allowing her to spring back at her opponent knocking him to the ground. Jubes barely holds her opponent to the ground. As she savors her victory a familiar voice breaks the moment

"Hey chere tryin ta give ole Logan a run fo is money, no." Gambit says from his perch in a large tree as he points to the person she's holding down at the moment.

"Kid ya act like yo'r surprised ta see us. Ya knew we was comin ta see ya today. What's happened to ya. Yo'r scents different and you've aged alot. What's been goin on here?"

**All will be revealed in time.**

**Yes Shock and it is time.** With that they all phase shift to the conference room.

Jubilee, Wolverine and Gambit reappear in the sitting room.

"Wats dis about chere?"

**Be patient Mr. Le Beau. Jubilee shall tell you all in a matter of moments.** Gambit looks over at the young man. Shock's intense green eyes were emitting a green corona of mist as he summoned energy to phase shift the others into the room. While Shock is occupied Jubilee plops down in the seat behind Emma's cherry oak desk and props her feet up. The air in the room shimmers as Sean, Emma, and the other students materialize. 

"Miss. Lee remove your feet from my desk." Emma says glaring at Jubilee to comply. Emma waits a few heartbeats before deciding to getup and remove Jubilee's feet herself.

__

"SIT DOWN MS. FROST OR YOU WILL BE DISMISSED." Shadow Dancer rises from his concealment in the shadow of the chair and creates a barrier between Emma and Jubilee._ "SHALL I HAVE HER REMOVED COMMANDER?" _Emma glares at the shadow being. Shadow Dancer returns her glance tenfold. A wave of revulsion and intimidation runs down her spine.

"Calm down. That won't be necessary. And you guys call me punchy."

"Lass why did ye bring us all here?"

"It's time I give you the facts." #As much as ya needta know anyway.# "Wolvy Gambit Sean will fill you in on what happened yesterday and then Johny will begin so that everybody'll be on the same page."

"Yesterday after Emma told me bout the missin files we held an extra trainin session. Durin which Johny, Selina and Jubilee were sucked into a blue vortex a few minutes later they returned with some friends."

Johny begins thoughtcasting to the entire group, **What you all perceived to be a few moments has been three years for us. That day we were sucked into the vortex we arrived in an alternate reality. I don't know how many years from now. Upon arrival the three of us were captured by a group of evil mutants led by Onslaught.** Johny stops with a pained look in his eyes. Lina and David's heads drop feeling the boy's pain.

"What's wrong?" Sean and Emma both ask.

Jubilee picks up the tale for her friend. "We were scanned repeatedly for three months by the BlackStar Council a group of 36 telepaths loyal to Onslaught. In his dungeons we met David Tremere who took us to the camps of those mutants still free. We were lucky to make it back here but it looks like we were followed by a few of Onslaught's Elite Guard."

"You're leaving something out." Emma says.

"Yes I am. You're not prepared for some of the things that are locked in our heads."

Paige speaks up, "I think it's best if we have all the facts. These beings could really cause some havoc in our reality."

Everyone but Wolverine and Gambit begin to voice their opinions. The noise gets louder as the members of GenX begin to argue about what they can handle. Emma and Sean are about to step in when Jubilee fires off an explosive burst.

"SHUT UP! From your actions it looks like you can't possibly handle the situation. Kat lets go." 

"What doya mean go?" Sean queries. Kat rips open a hole and an eerie light filters into the room. The others step into the portal. As Jubilee strides toward the portal Wolverine grabs her arm."

"Jubes these are your friends they can help you."

"Wolvy the way we haveta handle this is a way that the X-Men never have or will and that GenX is not prepared for." Jerking free of his grasp she jumps through the portal. It closes but not before Jubilee sends Wolverine a short message.

**We'll meet tonight.**

#C-ya kid.#

Paige is the first to speak. "Watta we do now?"

"I donna know chil'. Logan could ya help us find em? Logan . . ."

Sean turns to find that Wolverine and Gambit have already left in search of Jubilee.

* * *

****

LATER---

Multiple tears open into the restrooms of a closed off section of the mall. David pokes his head out of the men's room and sweeps the area for any stray emotions.

"'Eh luv get yuir bloody arse out 'ere. The coast's clear." The others step out and look around for themselves.

**Now what Jubes?** Johny wonders.

"We're gonna hangout for a while. It's been a long time since any of us has had some down time. Plus we ain't seen a mall for three years."

__

"A question oh fearless leader. Don't you think we'll stick out?" Shadow Dancer says with a laugh pointing out Johny and Lina's hospital gowns, David's top hat and suits coat, and Jubes' black body suit with knife adornments.

"And you don't stick out Mr. Boogeyman wannabe."

**Let's just go I'll handle the proper ensemble for our masquerade.** There bodies shimmer as Johny overlays their bodies with a mental projection.

"Hey guys we'll meet back here in an hour. Don't get lost and don't kill anybody. This means you Tremere. And that goes double for you Jamar." Jubilee says emphasizing the last instruction as she glares at Shadow Dancer. Jamar and David give her an innocent look as they walk off mumbling to themselves in unison.

#I don't know why she said that to us. If I remember right the last one on the body count meter went to Ms. Lee our fearless leader.#

__

"Dave what do you think will happen to us next? Especially considering Despair is in this reality."

"I donna know J. When Jubes settles down we'll probably head back to the school but fo now let's 'ave some fun."

****

ELSEWHERE—Jubilee sits watching the people walk by as a shadow descends upon her.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to track us down Wolvy."

"Where else would ya be kid? You practically breathe the mall."

"Where's Gambit?"

"He's roundin up the others. I hope yo'r plannin to come peacefully I'd hate to hafta wrestle ya again."

"Yeah I'd hate to hafta hurt ya ole man." Jubilee says flashing a bright smile Logan's way. Gambit walks up with the others in tow.

"I'm guessin it's back to playin nice wit da kiddies."

"Shock if you'll do the honors." The air ripples and they vanish once more.

* * *

****

ONE WEEK LATER---IN THE DANGER GROTTO

"Heads up Hayseed!!!" Jubilee says as she bombards Husk with explosive plasma balls. They knock her back and into a tree some feet away. "Who's next?" What appears to be snake like vines creep across the ground and wrap themselves around Jubes' legs and around her arms jerking her into a tree.

__

"Good move Ange but not good enough." A shadow catches the corner of Skin's eye before he hears the zing of a blade slicing through the tree. Skin loses his grip on the ensnared Jubilee and she levitates to safety.

On the other side of the Danger Grotto flames erupt as Reality Shock wages war with Chamber and M. Brain juice encircles the two in a cage of raw psionic fire.

**Hey M how bout a little one-on-one.** A voice says as a rip opens and M is dragged onto the Astral Plane for a lesson in hand-to-hand combat. Monet smiles as she throws Kat across the void. "You're a feisty little mouse ain't ya?! **_AND YA KNOW HOW CATS LOVE MICE!!!_**" Kat grins as she begins to change. Her claws extend another foot and she changes in size. Her new form resembles a cross between a sabretoothe tiger and a raptor. 

"Em I think ye better call this thing off befo'e they kills each otha."

**TIME!!! THIS SESSION IS OVER STUDENTS.**

Jubilee drags Husk outta the river as Shadow Dancer drops a dazed skin on his butt. A slightly singed Chamber falls down right beside Paige. M floats over looking like a scratching post. David walks over sits down and lights a smoke.

"Mr. Tremere where's Gaia?" Emma asks.

David sits there bobbing his head as he finishes his cigarette. "Lad where's Gaia?" David finishes his cigarette and begins to reach for another one when Banshee screams rolling the young Londoner against a tree and destroying his Walkman.

"Ye don't hafta shout I'm not def ya bloody Leprechaun. Who pissed in yuir whiskey? She's in a bloody 'ole. She'll be 'ere in a moment." Half the group begins to laugh. The half without bruises of course.

"I donna t'ink dis is'na funny ya bunch a heathens." Sean balks.

Emma steps in, "Your behavior today was uncalled for . . ." 

**Yo Jubes 9 o'clock.**

**I'm on it.**

". . .someone could've gotten killed." Jubilee slips around the back of the trees. There is a rustling of leaves followed by a loud thump. Jubilee drags a zombie-human hybrid back with her who startles the group none more so than Emma. It thrashes trying to bite the hand that is steady gripping it's neck tighter.

"Johny ask him why he's here."

**On it.** After a while Johny gives a thumbs up as Jubes fries the creatures cortex from the inside out leaving nothing but a burned out husk (*no pun intended).

**They've made a move Jubes. A new council will soon be formed here in this reality.** Jubilee shudders at the thought of what this could mean for her world. Monet begins to scan for Jubes thoughts only to receive a psi-slap up side her head knocking her down.

**No trespassing, Miss Perfect. Try it again and you'll end up a veggie if you're lucky.** M sends Jubilee a cold look in return. 

**That'll be enough Miss Lee.** Emma intervenes. 

Jubilee walks outta the room followed by the group of misfits. With a fleeing glance Jubilee broadcasts a message to Monet which overheard by Emma a Jono. **This is not over BITCH.** Gen X watches with mixed emotions as they leave.

****

--MIDNIGHT IN THE DANGER GROTTO

"I says we go solo Commander and ta 'Ell wit the othas. We form our own group and take care o' the mind witch and 'er bloody lott."

**We need to get organized. If we work outta Xavier's they'll know what's up. I say we look for a suitable base camp. So as not to arouse suspicion we will remain here but relocate when necessary. ShadowDancer?!!**

__

"Yes Shock."

**I need you to keep an eye on Emma and Sean for us.**

"_It shall be done." _He says before dispersing back into the sea of shadows.

"Well gang since this group of Xers is goin renegade I think the name **_Renegade X_** is appropriate. Anybody disagree?" No one says otherwise. "Well let's get busy."

~*~

TBC

---------------

A/N

Dom: Thanks for the encouragement. We are happy that you have enjoyed our work. I've always viewed Jubes as a very powerful operative and great leader material. The whole Husk or Jono as leader bit never really caught on in my mind. Even though 'Generation X' is no more, it will never truly die. It lives on in the memories of those who continue to write and read fanfics.


	2. Mutant's Day Out

****

MUTANT'S DAY OUT 

****

By souls & simon magus

__

souls_cry2000@yahoo.com

* * *

****

[Disclaimer: Batman is a ã_ of DC Comics Generation X and other recognizable Marvel characters are the property of Marvel Comics. Renegade X and all others are a _ã of my associate and myself.] 

**Denotes Telepathic speech ~~ Denotes Machine speech ## Denotes Thoughts 

* * *

Johny Cypress was wandering around looking for any adult to take him to town for supplies for his lab. He had decided people had begun to get a little nervous with the constant psi bit he'd been pulling. Jono could get away with it seeing as he did not have a mouth available.   
  


"Hello?" Johny said, "Where did everybody go?" He said. Finally wandering into somewhere in the academy that didn't seem familiar. "Huh?"   
  


"Johny! How did you get here?"   
  


"Where?"   
  


"You're in the Astral Plane!"   
  


"Uhm well I . . .I don't know. Oh that reminds me. Will you take me to town to pickup some equipment?"   
  


"Why do you need me?"   
  


"Cuz I'm not old enough! Did you know you have to be 16 to by glue in this stinkin town? Oh wait never mind, you won't be any help."   
  


Lina can almost hear the wheels turning as Johny stands there musing on the problem at hand.   
  


"Hmm . . .OH I GOT IT."   
  


"Well don't give it to me."   
  


"Come on Lina"   
  


"What?" 

"You're going to town with me, and we're going to pick up my equipment." 

"But . . ."   
  


"No butts! I know what to do! Ha Ha Ha quick to the Johny lab!" Johny begins humming the tune to the old Batman series. A few seconds later Johny and Selina arrive at a building at the back of the academy that's run down and hardly ever used. Johny had recently set up a lab in it. As they enter the lab Johny rushes to a corner and begins rifling through all the tech-equipment he'd (stole) borrowed. After a few minutes Johny pulls out two wristbands. 

"What are those?" Selina asked. 

"They're image inducers." He said as he slapped the wristbands on their wrists and flips the switch. Selina slices into the astral reality and drags Johny along to town. After a 

minute of walking/floating they slice back into the physical realm and into a 

riot. 

"AHHH!!!" a pedestrian screams as her car is crushed beneath the behemoths foot. 

"Bloody 'Ell!!!" Johny exclaims falling back into his Australian accent. "The 

Sentinels are patrolling again!" A second later a large humanoid machine slams through the wall of a small corner 

Grocery store. 

****

~TARGET SIGHTED~ a mechanical voice boomed. Johny and Lina watch as the Sentinel reached down to snatch up a small blue girl. 

"That's it!" Johny shouted. His eyes glow bright as he concentrated for a few seconds. Sparks flew from the Sentinel's head as Johny gave it the electronic equivalent of a cerebral hemorrhage. The Sentinel staggers releasing the girl. 

Selina runs over and throws the girl and herself into a portal. The Sentinel falls to the ground with a crash and a backwash of energy. 

"OK and the next contestant is." Johny said unsurprised as the other Sentinel walks through a building behind him extending its carbonadium mutant snare lines. 

"Cool trick mines less destructive to the personal property." Johny said as the 

Sentinel shot a blast of energy at him. Of course still no surprise as Johny's natural precog and semi-clairvoyant abilities work overtime. Johny teleports in the blink of an eye. 

"My turn!" Johny yells smiling with excitement. "You look thirsty mate how bout some . . .**BRAIN JUICE**!" The psi-blast flies from his hands and rips the first layer of armor plating off the back of its head. 

~**MISSION TERMINATED** . . .returning to base.~ the mechanical voice sounds as it's thrusters kick in and it flies away.   
  


"Piece-A-Cake!" Johny says to himself. 

"If you're through patting yourself on the back give me a hand." Lina says as she pulls the unknown mutant from the rip. The blue mutant rolls over in Lina's arms groans and hurls into the portal. "EWW GROSS!!!!" Lina yells as she closes the glowing rift. 

"That's gonna leave a stain. Some mutants just can't handle the astral plane." 

From a nearby tree a pair of gleaming eyes stare out of the darkness at the goings on. 

#That's gotta be him. Although I thought he'd be taller.# 

"Lina did you feel something?!" 

"Nope. Now don't go getting paranoid on me Johny." Johny and Lina carry the unknown mutant to an empty park bench. 

"Ah Man, It looks like all that energy fragged the image inducers." 

"Do you think you can fix 'em?" Lina asks hopefully as she starts picking at the 

image inducers. 

"Not even **I**, **CRONOS MASTER OF ALL TIME**, can fix that!!!" Johny says as he points to the lumps of blackened circuitry attached to their wrists. 

"JOHNY . . ." Lina says mock menacingly. 

" . . . BRAVO" a weak voice says from the park bench as the lady stirs. 

"You're awake. Johny and I thought you'd never come to. My names Selina . . .and that's Johny." 

"Krissy" 

"How are you feeling? 

"Alright under the circumstances but where are my shades." She says as she shields her eyes and begins rummaging through her pockets for her shades. 

"What's wrong?" 

"It's TOO DAMN bright." 

"But the sky is overcast today." 

"Well my eyes are sensitive so they pick up on a whole lot more than most people's do." Krissy says as she pushes herself up onto her elbows. Her hands still groping around brush up against a pair of mirror lens shades and slips them on. "So what're you kids doing here? She asked with a weary smile. 

"The usual shoppin, hangin, and savin cute blue chicks from mutant hunter robots. Since you just got off work how bout you come with us." Johny gestures towards the now crumbling corner market. 

"Well I have nothing else to do today so let's go." 

* * *

****

THREE WEEKS {AND POSSIBLY THREE YEARS} LATER--- 

The private phone lines rings at the Xavier's School for the Gifted. A redheaded man in a Celtics jacket runs to answer it before the machine starts the voice mail message. 

The machine begins its message proceeding to speak with an Australian accent. 

****

~~ YOU'VE REACHED XAVIER'S MUTANT HUT. PLEASE FOLLOW THE MENU CAREFULLY. 

****

IF YOU ARE A MUTANT WITH FOUR LEGS OR ARMS PRESS (1) NOW. 

****

IF YOU ARE A MUTANT WITH VEGETATION GROWING FROM YOUR BODY PRESS (2) NOW. 

****

IF YOU RESEMBLE A SIX FOOT TALL SMURF PRESS (3) NOW. ~~ 

A beep sounds from the other end of the line followed by a lady giggling. 

"Johny you're crazy." The lady laughs. 

"My name is Kristen and I was told to speak with a Mr. Sean Cassidy to tell him that I'll be bringing my stuff in tomorrow?" Sean reaches for the phone but Kristen hangs up before he has the chance to talk. The next day the members of Generation X, minus the band of renegades, gather in the foyer awaiting the arrival of a new student and teammate. Paige stands beside Jono rehearsing her welcome to Xavier's speech for the fifteenth time since breakfast. 

Everett, the mutant known as Synch, speaks up. "Mr. Cassidy what do you know about the new student. You haven't told us much about her." 

"That's becausin I don't know lad." He counters. "Why donnae ye ask Johny? He seems to know 'er." Ev turns to Johny for answers as Emma and a tall blue lady walk in carrying two bags. She drops them on the floor as she steps through the threshold. 

"I'm Krissy Thompson and you must be Mr. Cassidy. It's nice to meet you." She says walking over to shake his hand. 

"Please call me Sean." Sean begins to start introducing but is interrupted by Paige. 

"Welcome to Xavier. I'm Paige. The bald guy over there is Everett. The one in the corner is. . ." 

"Down gel!" Tremere says as his eyes begin to shimmer. Paige visibly slows down and her exuberance drops a notch or two as she continues. 

" . . . Monet. The lazy one on the couch is Gaea. The one beside me in all black is Jono. The gray gentleman sitting on Jono's left is Angelo." Angelo leans back in his chair dazed by the appearance of the blue skinned beauty. 

"One of my favorite colors besides blue is gray." Krissy says as she turns winks and blows a kiss at the gray skinned mutant causing him to fall over backwards. Paige turns to introduce Jubilee and others but is stopped by the look that passes between Krissy, Johny, Kat, and Jubilee. 

"We've already met. And Mr. Johny Cypress what's wit that voice mail. Who looks like a Smurf hmm?" Johny smiles sheepishly. 

"So where ya from chica?" Angelo asks wanting to find out more about the blue skinned beauty.   
  


Krissy's voice wavers as she answers, "Uh . . .here, there. So where's my room?"   
  


"I'll be glad to show ya to your room." Jubilee pipes in before anyone could offer. Krissy and Jubes snatch up the bags and leave the room.   
  


**Sean something's going on here I just know it.**   
  


**Ack, yuir jus bein paranoid Em. Ye need to get a hobby or sumthin.**   
  


**Krissy's emotions flickered when Skin mentioned where she was from and then a very large and very powerful psi shield blanketed her mind. I think our little group of misfits have something up their sleeves, especially Miss Lee. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this.**   
  


**Do wat ye want I'm goin to take meself a wee nap bef're dinner. Wake me if'n there's a Sentinel attack.** Emma gives Sean an evil look as he walks off.   
  


Upstairs Jubilee and the others gather in Krissy's new room to help her unpack and to fill her in on current events.   
  


"Johny?! What was all that cloak and dagger stuff about?"   
  


"I didn't want Emma poking around in your head. A few seconds and she would have known everything, things dealing with your father and your joining our little group."   
  


"Besides, the more shielding we throw up around you the more curious Frosty gets. She'll probably end up taking you to see Xavier."   
  


"I get it Jubes a free guided tour of the Xavier mansion for the new enrollee. Real smooth guys." A knock at the door startles them as a tall man in a black suit coat complete with tails walks into the room.   
  


"So David did Emma take the bait." Lina asks.   
  


"Sure'n she did gel. The trip's been scheduled fer tomorrow. But there's a catch only two of us'll be'a goin with ya to the Xavier Mansion. I think that Jubilee and Johny should go. Everyone'll expect her to be'a goin to see Mr. Logan also Johny knows the grounds better'n anybody else."   
  


"Krissy while you're in the computer I'll be setting up a suitable diversion to keep the other X-Men busy. This should give you enough time to meld with the computers allowing you to sufficiently download all of Cerebro's files."   
  


"While I guess that's it then." Krissy says as a voice interjects from the shadows. Everyone looks up to see ShadowDancer's form erupting from amongst the other shadows. 

__

"Not quite, I too shall accompany Jubilee and the others. If there is trouble I am the best equipped to handle the situation."   
  


Johny's eyes flicker as he passes out.   
  


#The guards usher him into a darkened room except for a chair in the middle of a circle of light. "Uhh where . . .YOU! What do you want from me!?" The straps are tightened on the chair and the guards leave him. A person floats before him. A person he knows to be a psion, he can feel the pressure on his mind. The psion moves towards him the only part of the hooded psion can be seen is the sinister curl of his lips into a devilish smile.   
  


"Heh heh, how can ya not know me? Look at my face." The short hovering psion draws back his hood lower it for the prisoner to see. A bright flash erupts before Johny's eyes.#   
  


He awakens to Jubes and Krissy leaning over him staring with questioning faces.   
  


"Johny! Are you alright!?   
  


"What happened?"   
  


"I d-d . . .don't know."   
  


"Come on, are you alright?" Jubilee asks. He can see the concern in her face and also a bit of fear.   
  


#Out of the entire group Jubilee is the only one that had her brain picked by all 36 psions. Something is going on here but until I can find out what exactly and place my finger on it I'll just hafta keep it to myself.#   
  


He comes back to himself as he realizes that Jubilee is still looking at him.   
  


"Yea I'm alright. Let's just get going." 

* * *

****

THE NEXT DAY--- 

Not a word was said as Sean wheeled the van into the garage of the Xavier Mansion. 

#I had me doubts 'bout their havin sumthin up their sleeves. But now I'm not so sure.# 

"Ye pack a heathens better behave yuirselves. I'll be back later I've gotta run a few errands." Johny smiles at this seeing with his precog sense an image of Sean throwing back a few mugs Foster's with one of his INTERPOL buddies at the local pub. 

The group enters the mansion and is greeted by Wolverine, Beast and Cyclops. The group stares at the X-Men for a moment sizing them up going over their plan mentally. 

"Welcome to our humble home Ms. Thompson. I am Dr. Henry McCoy the burly fellow to my left is Logan a.k.a. Wolverine . . ." The two tp's in the group begin to thoughtcast to Krissy. 

**I've got Wolvy.** 

" . . .The Una-eyed gentleman to my right is Scott Summers a.k.a. Cyclops. 

**Johny you take Cyke. Krissy you've got fuzzy. He shouldn't be to hard to handle.** A mental snicker comes from Reality Shock. 

**RRRiyght!!!**   
  


If you'll come with me we'll begin the tests to discern your physical health, mental health, etceteras. Krissy and Beast exit leaving Shock and Jubilee with Wolverine and Cyclops. 

**LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE.** 

Jubes catches the thought, from Shock, smiles and nods. 

"Mr. Summers where are the other X-Men?" 

"Well Johny. Gambit and the others are waiting for me in the Danger Room. You can come and observe while we run through a few training exercises. Logan will you or Jubilee be joining us." 

"We may be along later. Jubes and I need ta talk." Shock and Cyke head down the corridor to the Danger Room leaving Wolverine and Jubilee alone. 

"How bout you and me go for a walk old man and I'll show the old dog in you a few new tricks." Wolverine gives a low growl at Jubilee calling him old. As they head for the door, **TAG YER IT!**, Jubes sweep kicks him taking him down and bolts for the door leading to the woodland part of the grounds. 

#RRRHAAAUUUGH!!!! Maybe I am getting old. But yer gonna pay for that one kid.# Laughter intrudes on his thoughts followed by a familiar voice. 

**Heh heh heh, I don't think so. This is gonna be fun.** 

Snikkt, Wolverine unsheathes his claws stalking out of the mansion. 

**Time for Phase II.** 

* * *

  
**THE DANGER ROOM---**

Johny sits in the control room half monitoring the mock battle as the thought hits him like a runaway train. 

** "RRRiyght!!!" ** Shocks eyes glow as a hazy green aura surrounds his now pupil-less eyes. The Danger Rooms lights flicker and go out only to come back on. The scene has changed to that of a cemetery. An Arm reaches up out of a grave grabbing at the leg of an unsuspecting Cyclops. 

"WHAT THE HELL!?" 

He jumps back sending an optic blast as the creature grabbing for him. The blast sends bits of rotting flesh and dirt flying into the hair of Gambit and Storm. Something in the shadows catches Gambit's eye. He charges a card bathing the area in light revealing the moving shadow to be a hideous purple blob-like creature. He flings the card at it without thinking. The blob swallows the card in one gulp. Seconds later purple goo covers every X-Man in the room. 

"YUCK!" 

"ICK!" 

"EWW!" 

"Computer end program, now!" Cyclops bellows. 

****

~MALFUNCTION UNABLE TO COMPLY~ 

The X-men stand before a fork in the road. Out of the mist booms an eerie voice raspy like steel wool rubbing against a blackboard. _"WELCOME TO THE WELL OF THE DEAD ENTER AT YOUR OWN PERIL."_ The wind picks up whipping around the startled X-Men. 

"Gambit don't t'ink we're n Kansas no more. Now wat mon ami." 

"Don't anyone get excited we're still in the Danger Room. Remember we can handle anything that the system can throw at us." 

An owl sits perched on a rotting tree watching over the wayward group of trespassers. Cyclops watches as the bird opens it's mouth and begins to speak with the same raspy voice they'd heard before.   
  


__

"I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS AND YOU'LL BE DEAD BEFORE DAWN." A blank stare comes from it's large eyes as it keels over dead. Storm turns to Cyke. 

"I don't like this Cyclops." 

"I know how you feel." 

Shock sits hunched over laughing at the heroes on the screen scurrying around like frightened children. #I think I'll go get a snack but before I do I may as well check in with Jubes and keep an eye on how Krissy's doin.# He sends a thought to Jubes and begins shimmering out of phase and abruptly stops. #WHAT AM I THINKIN? I better tape this for the others.# He punches the record button and phases outta the room. 

* * *

  
**MEANWHILE OUT BACK---**   
  


#Great Shock's finished his part. It's playyyyyy time.# 

"Jamar!?" Jubes says in a slight whisper. "Are you there?" 

"Yes Jubes." He replies back in kind. 

"May I come in."   
  


"Anytime no need to ask. I trust you." Shadow Dancer opens his mind completely and connects with Jubilee. The loneliness he had felt earlier disappeared as their minds become one. 

"I need a shadow shield up quick." Jubilee vanishes in the swirl of shadows. Wolverine steps out of the bushes into the clearing. His eyes dart back and forth. 

#Now that's new. I never had someone's scent just vanish. There's usually a trace even under dirt, cologne, and water.# 

A super heated dagger whizzes by Wolverine singeing the top of his mask. **Ya give up yet old man? Heh heh.** Wolverine's ears pick up the singing of blades behind the telepathic taunting. The blades send him wheeling across the clearing as some of the blades ricochet off rocks or pass through trees. . He moves dodging the three knives aimed at his back barely ducking in time. One knife ricochets off of an outcropping of rocks. Super heated steel passes overhead ripping the last of Wolverine's mask to shreds.   
  


"Yer good kid but I'm the best." 

"Oh yeah!?" 

A sound catches his ear. But doesn't register in time to help him avoid the kick to his mid-section. Jubilee moves leaps out of the shadows attacking with a vicious series of kicks, strikes, and plasma bursts. Wolverine leaps into a tree as Jubilee explodes the ground around him. 

* * *

  
**IN THE LAB----**

Beast has Krissy strapped to a diagnostic bed as a faint yellow light flows across her body giving her skin a greenish hue. As it flows across her for the fifth time it suddenly stops. 

"That's bazaar." 

"What is it now?" Krissy replies a bit frustrated. 

* * *

****

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE RANCH---- 

The occupants of the Danger Room are wondering along the outskirts of an abandoned ranch when they are suddenly attacked by headless scarecrows and large metallic fire breathing lions. 

"This is getting loonier than one of those Saturday morning cartoons." 

"Everybody spread out. We have no choice but to play this out till the Danger Room sequence ends."   
  
"Well f'r howeva long that'll be sugah." Rogue takes to the air as the lion pounces. 

IN THE KITCHEN-- 

#Hmm! Now let's see what these people have to eat. There better be some munchies.# The door to the walk in freezer slides open. The room is stocked from floor to ceiling with food. #Whoah! It's the motherload. Are these guys expectin Apocalypse to drop by for dinner or what.# Johny excited with his discovery begins to construct a monster sub topped off with a side of Chesee Poofs. 

****

OUT BACK--- 

KRAKABOOM!!!!!! 

The tree that Wolverine had been perched on exploded in a shower of sparks and flames. Long flaming projectiles erupt everywhere.   


TBC 

~*~

A/N

Agatha Morgan Halifum: I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's always good to meet a fellow X-men fan.

Dom: It's good to see that you're still with me Dom. I'm sorry that this chapter didn't score as highly as chapter 1 did. I'll have to put in some extra work.


	3. Divide and Conquer

****

DIVIDE AND CONQUER 

****

By souls

__

souls_cry2000@yahoo.com

* * *

****

[Disclaimer: Batman is a ãof_ DC Comics Generation X_ and other recognizable _Marvel_ characters are the property of _Marvel Comics_. _Renegade X_ and all others are a ã of my associate and myself.] 

**Denotes Telepathic speech ~~ Denotes Machine speech ## Denotes Thoughts ^^ Denotes Language translations 

****

Author's Note: **Simon's gone**. **I will really miss him even though we did less work together than apart. He always said it's hard for a fanfic fan to be a fanfic writer. You end up spending more time reading them than you do writing them.**

* * *

KRAKABOOM!!!!!!… 

…As the dust clears craters and burning wood can be seen everywhere. Jubilee sits down on a stump and begins to sharpen one of her knives as Wolverine crawls out of the hole, the last remains of the tree he had been in a moment ago. 

"Yawn! Are you having fun playin in that hole Wolvie?" Jubilee says as she puts her knife away. The metal slides back into the scabbard of her leather wrap with a near silent clink. Wolverine begins to circle her gauging the distance and pounces only to be slammed to the ground by Shadow Dancer. 

__

"Not very agile is he?" 

"I'll show you agile, bub." Wolverine says as he leaps over Shadow Dancer's head and attempts to backhand him only to pass through him and into another hole. Jubilee just sits there laughing as dust rises from the hole. 

__

"Mr. Logan, I am only solid when I need to be." As he says this a hand snakes up his leg and pulls him into the hole. 

"Ya better work on yer concentration kid." 

* * *

****

IN THE REC. ROOM— 

The tv blared in the silence of the rec. room. As Johny sat watching Johnny Bravo dance across the screen a buzzing at the back of his mind made him focus inward. 

#Uh oh! 

**Hey Jubes! We have an uninvited guest.** 

**Deal with it okay. I've got my hands full.** 

Johny jumped up from his seat and shifted to the parlor. Nothing was out of place but there was the after tang of brimstone. 

"Hello Nightcrawler. Ya know you've gotta be the stinkiest teleporter I've eva come across." 

"Uh. . .thanks mien freund. Where are Scott and the others?" 

"They're waiting for you in the Danger Room. Why don't you go there now? 

BAMPF!!! 

Nightcrawler disappears leaving the stench of brimstone. Johny shifts to the control room to activate the security fields. 

"Computer engage Danger Room teleportation protocol Alpha Zeta Three." 

~~PROTOCOL AZ3 ENITIATED. ENGAGING DANGER ROOM TELEPORTATION LOCK IN.~~ 

* * *

****

IN THE LAB— 

Beast removes the panel on the side of the diagnostic bed and begins to scan the power cells attached to the Shi'ar components. Beast stops his scan and removes several long metallic cards. Krissy hops to look within the over sized bed. 

"What's wrong with the contraption Dr. McCoy? I didn't break it did I." Krissy jokes as she picks up one of the components to get a better look at the script along the side. As she looks at the long cube like circuits her eyes go blank and it seems like forever before she takes another breath. 

"It appears as though you have a fascination with technology that rivals my own." Krissy doesn't reply barely breathing for several minutes as if in a trance. "Ms. Thompson…Are you okay?" 

^^I'm fine Dr. McCoy. Sorry I zoned out on you. I was just…^^ 

Krissy stops talking as she notices the shocked look on Beast's face. ^^What's wrong?^^ Krissy askes in Shi'ar. 

^^Allow me to start at the beginning. The components that I recently removed from the diagnostic bed were of an alien origin specifically a civilization known as the Shi'ar. It appears that through your tactile contact with the circuitry you have acquired the ability to speak the Shi'ar language.^^ 

^^NO WAY! Uh Dr. McCoy…how do I stop talking like this?^^ 

^^The shock of flash learning the language should subside soon as your mind adjusts to the knowledge. It appears that we are through here so if you'll come with me we will begin our tour of the Xavier estate.^^ 

^^There are so many cool things here.^^ She says as she motions around the Med Lab ^^What other forms of equipment did you get from the Shi'ar? Are the computers also of Shi'ar origin?^^ Beast notices her grin believing he has found someone to listen to him lecture on one of his favorite subjects Shi'ar Tech. 

#YES! The sentiment is echoed through the nearly undetectable mind link Krissy shares with Johny and Jubilee. #It looks like the doctor bought it. Phase III. 

* * *

****

OUTBACK--- 

"Hey Wolvie if you and Shadow Dancer are through playing in the hole we can get back to business." 

"Alright darlin." Wolverine turns towards Jubes to see Shadow Dancer bleed out of the darkness behind her. He narrows his eyes focusing on his protégé with pride and a lot of caution. The blades begin to whiz towards him as he blocks, slaps and batters the blades away from him. "Come on darlin you can do better than that. Looks like yer all outta knives." 

"It looks that way." Jubes smiles. Shadow Dancer backs up and bleeds into the shadows. Jubes smile broadens as she blows Wolverine a kiss and hurls, what Wolverine could only describe later as a large glowing spear made of raw plasma, an object which detonates as it hits the ground in front of Wolverine successfully knocking him out. 

**Shock! Wolvie has been tucked in for now. Are the kids playin nice?** 

**They don't seem to like my danger room program.** 

**How's Krissy holdin up?** 

**Great. Beast is giving her a tour now. They should be at Cerebro real soon. Why don't you, Wolverine and Jamar come join me.** 

**Beam me up Scotty** Their forms begin to ripple as the three shift to the rec. room. Jubes places Wolverine on the sofa and pops open a can of Jolt. As they sit there Johny places an Anime into the DVD player. 

"Dragon Ball Z is like da bomb" Jubes says as she snaps off a few Paffs rousing Wolverine a little. 

* * *

****

COMMAND OPS--- 

Beast and Krissy are still touring the underground facilities. Beast had recently stopped speaking Shi'ar after it occurred to him that Krissy's mind could take the strain of him switching back to English. As they entered Command Ops the twinkle in his eyes was mirrored in Krissy's, even though he couldn't tell through the shades she wore, as she glanced at the equipment around the room. 

"…And this is Cerebro. It can detect the mutagenic bio-signature of almost ever mutant on the planet. It aids us in locating young mutants that need help and hot spots of mutant activity. If you attend school with Jubilation and Johny you will be trained to use a Cerebro unit." 

^^Dr. McCoy would it be alright if I took a look at the equipment.^^
"Go right ahead. It will be a great learning experience for you." A blinking light to his right catches his eye. "My word…I will be back in a moment. It seems the Danger Room has acquired a mind of it's own."
Beast runs out of the room leaving Krissy to marvel at the equipment in front of her. Many emotions fill her mind as she sends a message down the link telling Johny to get his butt back to the Danger Room. With that done she can begin doing her part. Krissy's hands fly over the console as she absorbs data and opens system backdoors. She continues searching for information on the recent computer break ins, project schematics, enemy/threat info, copying and locking out files that deal with the known chronovariant mutants of what Jubilee kept referring to as this time period.
The lift doors open and Beast leaps out heading toward the Danger Room. He enters the unlocking sequence on the keypad.
~~ ACCESS DENIED. TRAINING SIMULATION IN PROGRESS. ~~
#I guess the only other alternative is to head for the control room.
Johny shifts into the control room. #Great Beast's not here but he's on his way. With a glance at the security camera image he sees Beast head for the control room entrance. Johny pops the disc out of the recorder and replaces it sliding his hand across the console mentally exploding key components. Two minutes later Beast comes bounding into the room.
"Dr. McCoy am I glad to see you. It seems that the computer has froze up or something because the simulation won't stop. I would've come to get you but it didn't seem as though the X-Men were in any immediate danger. The safety protocols are still in place."
"The appropriate course of action would be to find the source of our dilemma." Beast says as the removes the consoles maintenance cover to see wisps of smoke rise from the insides and a few flames. Johny quickly grabs an extinguisher and foams down the flames and a very startled and slightly singed Beast.

"Are you okay Dr. McCoy?" 

"I'm fine Johny. Although it appears that with the teleportation negation systems online we will have to manually open the Danger Room doors. If you will give me a hand I believe we can remedy this particular problem in the fullness of time." 

* * *

Back in Command Ops another line of binary code explodes across the screen and vanishes with lightning speed. Krissy rubs her temples once again. The tension lines fade from her forhead as she splits her attention enough to send a stray thought to Jubilee. 

#Jubes, how's everything going? 

**Beast and Johny are pulling the X-Men outta the Danger Room as we speak. Are you done yet?** 

#Yes. The last file is loaded. I hope they let me rest before the meeting and greeting part of this trip. I've got a major headache. 

**I'll be down to get you in a few moments and I'll bring the aspirin.** 

****

A short time later. 

~~ PROGRAM COMPLETED. ~~

#All done. The screen goes blank as she swivels in her chair to see Jubilee enter the door. 

* * *

****

FOUR HOURS LATER-- 

After the uh....short nap Krissy had, Jubilee dragged her into the dinning room where the other X-Men were waiting. Everyone had gathered around the table to hear what Beast had to say about the newest member in their ranks. Beast seemed pretty excited and that isn't always a good thing. 

"So wat package did the "mutant" gods give Krissy besides that stunning blue apparel she's adorned awready." As Johny spoke Krissy's eyes flashed beneath her shades as she flushed a purple hue. 

"Ms. Thompson is a fifth generation mutant." Beast pauses as he lets the implications of what he's saying sinks in. "She has already exhibited one of her abilities earlier. Will you please demonstrate Ms. Thompson." 

^^Sure thing Dr. McCoy but please call me Krissy.^^ The gasp from the group tells Beast that the demonstration was a success. 

"Thank you Krissy. Krissy learned the Shi'ar language through her tactile touch with some components earlier. It seems to be a form of Techno-psychometry." 

"Eh Hank if yer gonna coin a new term shouldn't you tell us what it means." 

"Uh right....to continue she can interact with machines on a psionic level through touch maybe even visually. She is a pyrokinetic, has a hyper mechanic ability, can absorb energy and has visual senses that could probably put Wolverine to shame." At that statement Wolverine snickers grinding his teeth a bit. "It seems that she was born to be an engineer. Her eyes are acute enough to pick up the entire spectrum range. That is the reason for the shades without them she's blind. Until she can learn to control the input and strain placed upon her by the flood of information I suggest she continues to wear them." 

Scott stands lifting his glass and is joined by the others as they salute Krissy. "Welcome to the X-family, Krissy."   
  
TBC

~*~

A/N

Carlo: I'm sorry that I haven't written on this fic for so long. There have been a lot of obstacles in my path for quite some time. I haven't been ignoring you. I'm glad you're still around. You have been a true fan.


	4. Plans within Plans

****

Plans within Plans

by souls

__

souls_cry2000@yahoo.com

* * *

Disclaimer: _Generation X, X-men, _and other recognizable _Marvel_ characters are the property of _Marvel Comics. Renegades _and all others belong to my associate and myself.

**Denotes Telepathic speech ~~ Denotes Machine speech ## Denotes Thoughts ^^ Denotes Language translations 

A/N--This is for Carlo who kept after me to finish what I started.

****

----------------------------------------------------------

-_Four weeks later_-

The excitement around the Xavier mansion had wound down. Xavier had wanted to meet Jamar, Krissy, and the others so Emma had Sean take them to Westchester. He had a long talk with them but they could offer no more information than what Jubilee had already given the X-men. Beast had insisted on evaluating each of them especially Jamar. He felt that Jamar should be able to regain his physical self. Thus the Renegades hadn't had an opportunity to look over the information they'd (stolen) gathered.

The X-men had finally gone to bed that evening. The only people remaining awake were the Renegades and Bishop who was on sentry duty. Krissy look at the others to make sure she had their attention.

"I found something interesting when I was in the computer our first night here. It appears that I was the second person to access and copy files. From what I've learned about Cerebro since I've been here I think that it was a mutant with similar powers to mine."

"'Ow do ya figure that gel?" Tremere asked.

"Before the files were accessed Cerebro picked up an anomalous mutant bio-signature."

"Hmm…I looks like Despair arrived way before us and has already started gathering flunkies." Jubilee turned to Johnny who frowned.

**You know what this means don't you.**

"It's not as bad as it seems. Despair doesn't have Onslaught or his army of telepaths to help her. It's just her and a small assault force." Jamar said.

"Shadow, da small time we've spent in this universe 'as got ya bloody loopy mate. I'm not saying we can't take 'er I'm jus' saying this won't be a walk in da park."

"Alright enough already." Selina cut in. "What'll we do about the X-men and Gen-X? They will be sending us back there soon and they keep fishing for information. Jubes we've gotta tell 'em something."

"That's just the thing Lina. Should we tell? And if we tell what should we tell and how much?"

"Well we could use deir 'elp locatin some of tha ol' gang."

**Don't forget David we are a few years behind timeline you come from. They could be dead, working for various outfits, going by different names, or the enemy could have already located them.** That last thought was a sobering one.

"Johnny you and David are right. I'll have a talk with the X-men tomorrow. Right now we need some sleep if we're going to survive Scott's 5 a.m. Danger Room session."

~*~

-_7 a.m._-

Jubes had warned them that Cyclops was not a man to trifle with. He took his Danger Room sessions seriously. The Renegades were all wiped. If she didn't know better she could have sworn that she'd detected a TK field. She looked over at Lina who just winked. Even with her reserves so low she still had enough to keep her mates from collapsing. To bad none of their powers could help them get past informing the X-men of the dangers they'd brought back with them. Well some of their powers probably would help but they refused (not David though) to alter the memories of Gen X and the X-men.

"Let's get cleaned up people. We have a briefing to go to and I'm not doing this by myself." There were groans from everybody even Shadow Dancer whose reserves were just as low as Kat's.

~*~

A shower and a quick breakfast later and the young mutants were headed towards the War Room. This was supposed to be a simple debriefing. As they entered the room they realized this would be anything but routine. They noticed right away that there were more than just the usual blue and gold teams present. Cable and Domino had shown up with X Force sometime during the night and Gen X had just arrived.

#Oh Boy!#

**Oh goody more telepaths.**

**There are too many telepaths in this room for my taste.**

**That statement coming from another telepath has got to be the height of irony.**

Lina, Bobby, Logan and Gambit snickered at the comment. Jean, Psylocke, and Cable scowled at them. Apparently they were so worn out from the Danger Room they ended up broadcasting to the assembled mutants.

"What's this briefing all about anyway?" Cable asked in his usual surly manner. Jubilee couldn't delay it any longer so she began to speak.

"In our return home we had a few gatecrashers. I know we haven't really been forthcoming with you about some details and I think it's time your were better informed. Jamar?"

Shadow Dancer appeared his form darkening making himself not only visible but also a more imposing figure. "In our world a large group of telepaths rule the world. They exterminated a lot of flatscans…" Jamar passed quickly over that word at the look from several individuals. "Also a lot of head-blind or mundanes, as some of us are called, were killed during the first few years of their reign."

"What'd the X-men of your world do?"

"Nothing a number of you were shipped off world as slaves, some were killed, and others…."

"What happened to the others?" Xavier asked. Jubilee and the others shuffled their feet trying to avoid telling them what they must know.

Johnny who hadn't spoken very much since their return spoke up now. "The others were mind wiped and reeducated. Those individuals with psionic potential were brought into the council to link their collecting mental powers to the hive mind. Any who resisted were brain fried."

The collective X-groups held their breath as Johnny spoke the next words. "Their leader was Onslaught." There was a moment of disbelief.

Forge stepped forward. "You said some were shipped off world. Where off world?"

This time David spoke. "Some bloody place controlled by the Shi'ar."

"Lilandra would never condone such a thing."

"She would if she were being controlled by a nearly omnipotent psi with a legion of psionics behind him. Right now there is a group of his advanced guard loose in this reality. Among the group are two possibly three alpha level psionics, energy wielders, a necromantic, and a technopath all psi sensitive. As we speak they are looking for followers old and new. They believe as psi's it is their right to rule not just the world but the universe." They were beginning to understand the caliber of individuals they were dealing with now as it slowly sunk into the shocked recesses of their brains.

Emma tried to speak for several minutes as the bile taste of impending doom lay heavily upon her mind and tongue. Finally the words would come her. "Is there anything else we should know about Jubilation?"

"Yes but It might do harm than good." She could tell that Emma wouldn't give up till she knew everything. "Okay! The leader of the strike force is a woman name Despair. In the other reality you were her teacher. Rufio said she killed you to gain leadership. 

Logan gave Emma a look of sympathy and Jubilee a look that said, 'you ain't pullin any punches are ya darlin.'

The room was as quiet as death. Everything that could be said or should be said had been said and they were all the worse for it. They were facing an enemy of their own design who had beaten them all. The X-groups were not accustomed to fear but Wolverine could smell it thick upon the air.

~*~

TBC


End file.
